The invention relates to an apparatus for measuring and/or sampling the milk-yield of a cow during milking, comprising a housing with a milk inlet and a milk outlet, a rotation-symmetric distributing means mounted in a drain chamber within the housing, said drain chamber being connected with the milk outlet, wherein a milk flow is supplied in an axial direction to the distributing means to provide a radial flowing milk film, a portion of which is conducted to a measuring means through a receiving chamber.
Such an apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,617. The measuring means of this known apparatus is formed as a measuring glass calibrated in weight units. It is assumed that the percentage of the total milk flow supplied to the measuring means remains constant during the milking of a cow. However, in the known apparatus a cylindrical conduit connected to the milk inlet is directed to the distributing means, so that the milk stream coming from the cow directly emerges onto the distributing means. This leads to the disadvantage that, during the milking of the cow, especially at a low milk flow, it is not guaranteed that a uniform milk flow is supplied to the distributing means, i.e. a milk stream filling the whole conduit or at least a milk stream being circumferentially present with a constant thickness along the whole conduit wall. Thereby, the portion of the milk flow supplied to the measuring means through the receiving chamber, does not continuously form a constant predetermined percentage of the total milk flow and in consequence thereof the accuracy of the measuring result obtained by the measuring means is not high.